Hyuuga Saki
Hyuuga Saki '(日向 咲 ''Hyuuga Saki ''or 'ฮิวงะ ซากิ in thethumb Thai sub) is the new half of the Pretty Cure duo in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor, Misumi Nagisa, Saki is excellent with a sport, this being softball. And also like Nagisa, she isn't very good at school, loves sweets and has a large appetite. Saki has a mild personality and a habit of saying "I'm in top form (ぜっこうちょう zekkouchou) " when she gets excited. She remains optimistic and sane when facing the unexpected. Saki is lenient and friendly, and her cheerful and easygoing personality often brings people happiness and energy.Saki is a cheerful athletic girl, a member of Yunagi Middle School's girls' softball team. Her family runs the Panpaka Pan bakery and unlike her predecessor, she actually excels in some aspects of cooking and often makes delicious breads. She also has a sister named Minori, who she shares a room with and annoys her once in a while. Saki also has a crush on Mai's elder brother, Kazuya, and often blushes in front of him. Saki's whole name can mean, but does not directly translate into, "blooming towards the sun", or a sunflower, and a sunflower is also Cure Bloom's symbol. Saki has short auburn hair mostly pulled back with a few clips and a small ponytail, and brown eyes in her civilian form, and red hair after she transforms. As Cure Bloom, Saki introduces herself as, "The Shining Golden Flower, Cure Bloom!" while she introduces herself as "The Full Moon in the Sky, Cure Bright!" in her Cure Bright form. Appearance Saki has short, orange hair and eyes and wears her hair in a small pony tail on the back, and has few pink hair clips on the front. In her civilian form, Saki wears a pink-striped shirt with a chiffon-yellow jacket and wears deep pink pants. Her school uniform is pale orange with a red bow tie and dark apricot plaided skirt; Saki wears her light pink tennis shoes. When getting ready to practice softball, Saki acessorized herself with a white slugger shirt that have red velvet long sleeves. The slugger shirt was printed as "Y.J.H." As Cure Bloom, Saki's hair became slightly long and was tied into a yellow headband with a red heart on the center, as her hair color merges into orange. She wears a deep pink dress with a red bow that contains a yellow curved heart at the center, and her midriff is dark plum. Cure Bloom has a yellow belt, containing a pink curved heart, on her waist. She uses pink armwarmers with finger-cut dark gloves with a hot pink heart in each. Also, her legwarmers go into the same colors and have red glossy hearts in each, and wear dark plum-colored shoes. Cure Bloom have yellow and white ruffles on her shawl, skirt and infront of the bow. As Cure Bright, Saki's dress was yellow and green with a yellow bow, containing a red curved heart, dark pink finger-cut gloves and shorts, yellow armwarmers and legwarmers, dark yellow shoes, and a belt that has a moon, sliced in eighth by a tiny triangle on the upper right. Etymology Hyuuga '''(日向) :''' ''Hyuu'' (日) translates to sun, and ga (向) translates to facing; toward. The two kanji can also mean sunny place or in the sun when used in normal speech rather than as a surname, in which case they are pronounced hinata. This could be a reference to Saki being compared to a sunflower many times throughout the season, and also in relation to brightness, which is represented by her Cure Bright persona. Saki '(咲) : Comes from the verb ''saku (咲く), meaning for a flower to smile, or to bloom, obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Bloom and her flower-based powers. Her name means "sun facing toward to bloom." Relationships '''Mishou Mai is Saki's closest friend. They seem to have met five years prior to the series but didn't really get the chance to talk. As Splash Star begins they become best friends rather quickly and grow closer by helping Flappy and Choppy. Hyuuga Minori is Saki's little sister. They usually do not bicker or argue, but Minori often does make mischief when with or around Saki. Once Saki scolded her, causing her to run away after a big fight occured between Mai and Saki. They share a bedroom and get along better over the course of the series. Mishou Kazuya is Mai's older brother, who Saki becomes immediatly infatuated with upon their first meeting when she was late for school. He seems to like her, but as nothing more then his little sisters friend. Hoshino Kenta is Saki's oldest close friend, they grew up together and have a good-friend relationship. Often joking or taunting each other. Though Kenta seems to have a short fuse with Saki, he also has a crush on her that she doesn't seem to realize. Songs Saki's voice actor, Kimoto Orie, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Enomoto Atsuko, who voices Mishou Mai. *Umi ga Mietara *Umi ni Tsuki, Kokoro ni Hikari, Kirakira to *Bicycle (Also a duet with Enomoto Atsuko) Duets *Zutto, Zutto...Ne? (Along with Enomoto Atsuko) *Girl's Work (Along with Enomoto Atsuko) *Pa! to Sunny Sunny Jump♪ (Along with Enomoto Atsuko, Mayumi Gojo, and Yuka Uchiyae) Trivia *Several times in the season, Saki's love for food makes her mistake the villain's words for food. For example, she called Karehan "Curry Bun" (カレーパン karē pan?, "curry-filled bread") because her mother was going to make curry for dinner. *Along with Cure Egret, Cure Bloom is the first Pretty Cure whose transformation changes her hair and eye color. *Saki is the first Pretty Cure to have a hair ornament in her hair. * Saki is the second Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Saki's first name and last name total as 4 syllables. * Saki is the second Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. *Saki's birthday is on August 7th. **Therefore Saki's zodiac is a Leo. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Saki is represented by the poppy, which symbolizes a soothing and girlish personality in the Language of Flowers. *Saki is the first Lead Pretty Cure to share her room with a sibling. *Saki is very similar to Misumi Nagisa: **Both are good at sports. **They both enjoy eating. **They do not do well in their studies. **Out of their group, both have the shortest hair length in the civilian form. **Both are the leaders of their group. **They both have a younger sibling they argue with (although Saki doesn't argue as much as Nagisa does). *Saki is the first Pretty Cure to be good at cooking and the second cure to be good at baking, preceeded by Hikari, then Kanade. *Her blood type is O. *Cure Bloom/Bright is one of the 9 Cures not to have their Cure hair colour matching their theme colour. She has ginger hair whilst her theme colour is pink(for Bloom) or yellow(for Bright). Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Short hair in civilian form. * Not good of academics. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Kujou Hikari * Surname has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Mishou Mai * Surname has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Short hair in civilian form. * Not good of academics. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Natsuki Rin * Short hair in civilian form. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Akimoto Komachi * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Momozono Love * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Short hair in civilian form. * Not good of academics. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Aono Miki * Surname has 2 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Short hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Higashi Setsuna * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Kurumi Erika * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Short hair in civilian form. * Good of sports. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Hojo Hibiki * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Good of sports. * Not good of academics. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Minamino Kanade * No have grandparents in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Shirabe Ako * Real name has 2 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Hoshizora Miyuki * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Not good of academics. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Hino Akane * Not good of academics. * Good of sports. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. Kise Yayoi * Not good of academics. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Midorikawa Nao * Real name has 2 syllables. * Not good of academics. * Good of sports. * Scary of ghosts. * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * Good of sports. * Real name has 2 syllables. Aida Mana * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. * Real name and surname total as has 4 syllables. Hishikawa Rikka * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Yotsuba Alice * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Kenzaki Makoto * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Madoka Aguri * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Aino Megumi * Surname has 2 syllables. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Not good of academics. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Shirayuki Hime * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Omori Yuko * Real name has 2 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Hikawa Iona * Good of sports. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Short hair in civilian form. Kaido Minami * Surname has 2 syllables. Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank The Best Rank *2014 : 29th(2nd Half) The Rank *2014 : 30th(1st Half) , 29th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery Gogo04.jpg DX04.jpg DX204.jpg DX304.jpg NS04.png NS204.jpg NS304.jpg 09.jpg Num-09.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures